Su eterno enamorado
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Shido & Madoka]] .:: LEMON ::. Oneshot. Por ella... la unica persona que creia en el, quería ser ser sus ojos, su guardián, protector y ahora su amante... queria ser su todo.


**Su eterno enamorado.**

Por: _Maeda Ai_.

* * *

**¿Estás segura de esto, Madoka?.**

La voz de Shido sonaba confusa, suplicante.  
Buscaba una barrera que le impidiera seguir con esto, que ella se arrepintiera. . . pero no fue así. Todo lo contrario, pareciera que disfrutara de esa situación, donde ambos estaban tendidos, él sobre ella, en el amplia cama de la impecable habitación de la joven.

**Aahhh¿por qué me haces esto?.**

Preguntó el muchacho, escondiendo el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su compañera.  
¿Cómo es que estaban llegando tan lejos¿en qué momento su relación se volvió tan intima y compleja?. . .

_""¿Por qué insisto tanto en detenerme, cuando lo que más deseo es continuar?""._

Shido pensaba y pensaba mucho, logrando tan solo atormentarse. Y entre sus tantos pensamientos, el joven recordó una vez más, la vez aquella en que todo esto se desencadenó, un día en que debía realizar un trabajo de rescate. . .  
Madoka lo había abrazado, rogándole que no fuera; era peligroso, pero siempre fue así y quizás esa ocasión ella no pudo soportar la angustia y la preocupación.  
Fue la primera vez que pudo estrecharla entre sus brazos y sentir el delicado y frágil cuerpo de la chica.

_""Y ahora estoy aquí, buscando una excusa para no tenerla""._

Y de nuevo los pensamientos de Fuyuki, que volvían a torturarlo.

**¿Tu no quieres, Shido?.  
**

**No, Madoka, es que yo. . .  
**

**Comprendo. ¿Cómo pude pensar que te fijarías en una chiquilla ciega?. Discúlpame, por favor.**

La escuchó decir, su dulce voz quebrándose con cada palabra y las cálidas lagrimas que ya surcaban la suavidad de sus mejillas.

**No, no, no. . . no es eso. Yo te quiero, Madoka, es solo que. . . no te merezco.**

Shido siempre se preguntó¿qué de bueno podía ver la joven Otowa en él?. Si ni siquiera tenía un trabajo decente. Era un vago, un maleante cuyo único talento era poder hablar con los animales.  
En cambio ella. . . es tan linda, muy hermosa en verdad, prodigio del violín, de buena familia, amable e inocente.

_""¿Cómo pudo interesarse en un don nadie como yo?"._

Se preguntaba el muchacho, cada vez más confundido.  
El que ella fuese invidente no importaba en lo más mínimo, él la quería y su estado visual tan solo era una razón más para querer protegerla. Aunque. . .

_""Daría lo que fuera, mi vida, para que ella pudiese ver""._

**Shido, por favor. . .**

Y fue la voz de Madoka, lo que sacó al muchacho del encierro en su mente.  
Él la miró a los ojos, tan oscuros, opacos y sin embargo reflejaban tantas cosas, sus sentimientos: amor, amor por él.  
Entonces, el rescatista dejó de pensar y se guió tan solo por el inmenso amor que tenía por la jovencita.

Acariciando con lentitud y suavidad los brazos de Madoka, causándole escalofríos, dejó que su boca probase los dulces labios de la chica, quien le correspondía, inexperta aunque tiernamente.  
¿Cómo describir la sensación de unir sus labios a los de Madoka?. Shido simplemente no le pediría nada más a la vida.

Pronto, el calor en la habitación se había vuelto incomodo y Shido estaba tan inmerso en el erotismo del momento, que simplemente se despojó de algunas ropas, dejando al descubierto su musculoso tórax, pero conservando aun los pantalones.  
Y justo iba a deshacerse del vestido de la jovencita, cuando la sintió temblar con el simple roce de sus dedos.

**Lo siento, Madoka, yo. . . ¿puedo hacerlo en verdad?.  
**

**Si, solo hazlo.**

Le susurró ella con agitación, su pecho subiendo y bajando, ansiosa; su opaca, pero decidida, mirada clavada sobre el muchacho.  
Fuyuki no lo dudó más y comenzó a desnudarla con tal delicadeza, que la hizo estremecer. . . ella también lo deseaba.

_""Por Kami¡que bella es!""._

Pensó Shido, maravillado con la delicada y bien formada figura de la jovencita; sus mejillas completamente cubiertas de carmín. Era demasiado para él. ¿Realmente tenía derecho a tomarla para él?.

Por su parte, Madoka sufría sus propios temores.  
Todo era noche para ella, muchas veces no diferenciaba si sus ojos estaban cerrados o no; solo veía oscuridad.  
Sonidos era lo único que existía en su vida y era lo único que tenía ahora, pero Shido se había quedado callado desde hacia un rato.  
Se sabía desnuda y aun cuando no podía ver, tenía la seguridad de ser contemplada a detalle por el Get backer.

_""¿Qué pensara de mi?, creerá que soy linda o habrá visto mujeres mucho más provocativas que yo?""._

Se torturaba, estaba muy insegura con respecto a su belleza física; nunca pudo ni podrá verse en un espejo, no tenía idea de cómo era ella realmente y de su cuerpo solo conocía los contornos, tan solo el resultado de explorar su cuerpo durante una larga y deliciosa ducha, o en la oscuridad de su habitación.  
Más por primera vez se encontró preocupada por gustarle a alguien. . .

No era lo mismo con ella, pues de Shido se enamoró casi al instante. No necesitaba verlo, pues se había prendado de su esencia, de su forma de ser, en realidad no tenía otra forma de fijarse en alguien, pero él. . .

Madoka fue recorrida por un escalofrío, sus pensamientos fueron disueltos al sentir como su compañero deslizaba sus grandes manos por los hombros de la joven, acariciándola, tratando de tranquilizarla.  
Lento, respetuoso, Shido no tardó en estrecharla con fuerza pegando la delicada figura totalmente a su musculoso cuerpo.

La chica de largos cabellos se ruborizó intensamente; podía sentir la calidez del muchacho, su aroma varonil y sus grandes manos recorriéndola a placer.

Recargándose sobre su pecho, la chica se dejó hacer, mientras escuchaba con alegría el rápido latir del corazón de Fuyuki.

**Ahhh, Shido mmmm.**

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir que su compañero posaba las manos sobre cada uno de los dibujos bajo su espalda, acariciándolos y apretando la carne como todo un experto.

**Realmente eres hermosa.**

Lo escuchó susurrarle al oído, para luego dirigirse a su cuello y morderlo ansioso.  
Kami-sama. . . la deseaba tanto; solo deseaba poder controlarse y no lastimarla. La veía tan frágil que temía incluso tocarla, pero la necesitaba y ya no se podía detener.

Apasionado, la besó, hambriento de sus labios.  
Y excitado, se aventuró a estrujar los pequeños senos de su compañera, haciéndola gemir con gran placer en el momento que sus labios bajaron hasta su pecho y se entretuvieron succionando los oscuros pezones, como bebiendo de ellos.

**Ohh, Shido, amor. . .**

Menos mal que los amantes estaban solos en la mansión, pues los gemidos de Madoka estaban subiendo de tono, traspasando la barrera de aquellas cuatro paredes.

Otowa arqueó la espalda, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.  
Ambos respiraban agitados, esto era mucho más intenso de lo que hubiesen siquiera imaginado.

Cuando Shido acomodó a la joven sobre sus piernas, ésta pudo sentir la dura hombría de su hombre, buscando liberarse de los pantalones que ya comenzaban a ser incómodos.

**Shido, eso es. . .  
**

**¿Quieres tocarlo?.**

La interrumpió el muchacho; su voz entrecortada.  
Y se preguntaba si se había detenido a pensar en sus palabras. . . no, no lo había hecho; la excitación lo estaba dominando en esos momentos.  
Pero la jovencita solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa; sus mejillas completamente rojas, ni una sola palabra. . . no hacían falta, no eran necesarias.

El muchacho se bajó el zipper, guiando una de las delicadas manos de la chica, dentro de sus pantalones.  
Ambos suspiraron ante aquel contacto.  
Madoka yacía recargada en el hombro del rescatista, mientras, inexperta, masajeaba el duro pene de su compañero, quien jadeaba agradado, incapaz aun de creer que esto en verdad estaba pasando.

**Es muy grande.** La escuchó susurrar. Sus palabras llenas de ingenuidad, curiosidad y, por supuesto, nerviosismo. **¿Realmente crees que pueda?, amm, tu sabes. . .**

**Ahora mismo vamos a saberlo.**

Dicho esto, Shido se deshizo de los venditos pantalones, quedando ya completamente desnudo.  
Si Madoka pudiese ver, lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de pedirle que la hiciera suya, pues la hombría del muchacho se alzaba, completamente erecto, grande y caliente, ansioso por penetrar a la mujercita sobre la cama, quien lo esperaba, impaciente por ser uno con el hombre que amaba.

La joven Otowa tembló, mezcla de nervios y emoción, al sentir el peso del cálido cuerpo del Get backer posarse encima suyo; acomodándose entre sus piernas y dirigiendo su virilidad a la entrada de la vagina., moviendo de arriba hacia abajo aquel trozo de carne, creando fricción entre sus sexos.

En esos instantes, la jovencita se limitaba a jadear llena de placer.  
Estaba allí, recostada sobre la cama, sintiendo como Shido disfrutaba de ella y la hacia disfrutar. Hasta que la excitación en su cuerpo, sin mencionar el amor que sentía por ese hombre, la desesperó hasta el punto de hacerla pedir, casi rogar, por ser penetrada. . .

**Por favor, Shido. . . te necesito ahora, lo necesito ya. . . hazme tuya.**

El muchacho suspiró sonoramente, jalando aire, preparándose para lo que iba a hacer. Estaba seguro de lo que quería y quería a Madoka, más sentía que se estaba aprovechando de ella.  
Nervioso, tuvo cuidado al acomodar su pene en la entrada del sexo de la joven. Empujó suavemente, abriéndose paso entre los labios vaginales de su amada.

Suspiros y jadeos adornaban la habitación, creando el ambiente erótico que los hizo relajarse.  
Shido estaba maravillado, la intimidad de la chica era cálida y húmeda, la suavidad de su piel interna lo abrazaba con cierta firmeza, incitándolo a penetrarla cada vez más profundo, llenándolo de placer.  
Madoka por su parte, se movía intranquila bajo el cuerpo del muchacho; retorciéndose de gusto y placer, creía ver las estrellas, aun cuando solo había oscuridad en sus ojos.

¿Era esto hacer el amor?, era más bello de lo que hubiese podido llegar a imaginar.  
Y en medio de la oscuridad que siempre rodeó su vida, tan solo era conciente de cómo una parte de aquel hombre se iba enterrando en ella lentamente.

Pocos minutos pasaron antes de que la chica se quejara, adolorida; su virginidad se había desgarrado, dejando que Shido la tomase completamente.

**¿Te dolió mucho?.**

Preguntó el muchacho, llenando de besos la linda carita de la mujer.

**So-solo un poco, no te preocupes.**

Le dijo ella, abrazándolo fuertemente.  
Quería sentirlo cerca, porque el placer llegaba a su cuerpo, más un deseo en particular no la dejaba disfrutar plenamente de todo esto.  
Llena de tristeza, lloró amargamente, preocupando a su compañero.

**¿Qué tienes?, estas bien?. . . ¿acaso te hice daño?.**

Él le preguntaba; su voz llena de preocupación.  
Su respuesta, más lagrimas derramadas por ella y un doloroso susurro que lo hizo estremecer.

**No es justo. . . quiero verte.**

Madoka clavó sus opacos ojos en Shido, quien sonrió comprensivo; acarició las suaves mejillas de la joven, secando sus lagrimas.

**¿No crees que es mejor sentir?... solo déjate llevar.**

Dicho esto, la tomó firmemente de las caderas, y sentados sobre la cama, la penetró en esa posición hasta donde sus cuerpos les permitían.

**Ahhh, Shido.**

Fue el grito que escapó de los labios de Madoka, quien no paró de jadear ante las constantes embestidas que su amante le prodigaba; simplemente no le daba tregua ni tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese disfrutar de la unión de sus cuerpos.

Oscuridad, por primera vez la envolvía una hermosa oscuridad que era acompañada por corrientes de placer que hacían estremecer a todo su cuerpo.  
Y los sonidos de dos amantes que se entregaban por completo.

Madoka se sentía inmensamente feliz, y si bien aun deseaba ver a Shido, le bastaba con saber que el estaba allí, con ella, haciéndole el amor de forma dulce, pero intensa.

Y ambos hubiesen podido seguir así por el resto de la noche, más el placer ya se estaba desbordando.  
El ir y venir del miembro masculino se volvió más fuerte y rápido, disfrutando de la vagina de la mujer, del roce intimo y delicioso que trajo consigo al orgasmo.

La chica cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de soportar las sensaciones que recorrían su frágil figura, mientras rasguñaba la espalda de su amado.

**Shido, no pares, no. . . mmmm.**

Arqueando la espalda, permitió que la virilidad de su hombre se enterrase un poco más en ella.  
Shido tampoco pudo continuar, fue demasiado el ver a su compañera retorciéndose de placer mientras gritaba su nombre.

La penetró quizás tres o cuatro veces más antes de salir completamente de su cansado cuerpo, eyaculando inmediatamente después, derramando su semen sobre la cama.

Luego todo fue calma y silencio, no parecía que minutos antes hubiese pasado un torbellino de pasiones en la alcoba, que se desbordaran tantas emociones y sentimientos, no parecía ser el lugar donde dos amantes habían hecho el amor sin importarles nada más.

**Arigatou.** Y fue la voz varonil del Get backer lo que rompió el silencio. Sus palabras sin un sentido exacto para la joven. **Has hecho demasiado por mi. . . me has dado tu confianza, tu amor incluso y ahora. . . te entregaste a mi.**

Madoka sonrió, mientras recargaba la cabeza en el musculoso pecho de su amante.  
Eso no era nada, comparado con lo que él había hecho por ella. Antes solo vivía para crear música con su violín, más ahora...

**Vivo por ti.**

Luego simplemente cerró los ojos, estaba cansada y solo quería dormir en brazos de su amado.

Shido miraba al techo, abrazando el delicado cuerpo de Madoka.  
No pudo decírselo antes, pero él comenzó a disfrutar de la vida desde que la conoció, tanto así que le costaba separarse de ella por mucho tiempo.  
Por eso, quería ser todo para Madoka, quería ser sus ojos, su guardián y protector, ahora su amante. . .

_""Su eterno enamorado""._

**Finalizado.**

* * *

Dedicado a BELZER. 

Porque me ha apoyado mcuho en casi todos mis fics y porque queria leer algo sobre ellos. GRACIAS, GRACIAS.

Ésta pareja es lo que más me gusta, sino lo único, del anime. Su romance me parece tierno, y triste a la vez, solo imagínense la frustración de Madoka, sus inseguridades. Y a Shido, sin sacarse de la cabeza que no se merece a la jovencita.  
Y esa es precisamente la idea en general de este fic.  
Por cierto, me refiero a Shido como un Get Backer, aunque no lo es precisamente, porque, como Ban y Ginji, se dedica a recuperar cosas perdidas; solo quería mencionarlo.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI.  
Es material de "Fallen Angel".  
Y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:  
IVY .  
PRISS .

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.  
POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

Totalizado el 09 de Diciembre de 2005.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo.  
NO escribo:  
Continuaciones de fanfictions.  
Fanfictions a petición.  
Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.  
-- Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. --


End file.
